wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moonwatcher/@comment-156.1.60.60-20180430232846
I can’t see why people like Moon. She has ZERO flaws, and of course everyone has to be in love with her, even the icy prince who would love to kill her entire tribe. There can’t be a character who legitimately hates her, because they either secretly love her or die twenty pages into the book. (I’m looking at you, Carnelain...) Her only flaw was shyness, and that’s not really even a flaw. Either way, now she’s Miss Confident I’m So Special, and her perfect life is only “tarnished” by the occasional dramatic villain who is stopped by her magic powers. Wow, Moon is such a hero now. Huzzah, make sure to stop a super giant animus dragon and drag your boyfriends across the planet. The only dragons who really hated her were just jealous '' of her, because she had something they didn’t. And she’s serated from the Nightwings because she’s “different” and “special”. Her life is so easy, and her problems are so trivial! She’s blessed with luck. This is how she lived out her “''lonely” days. She was born away from danger, in a safe place where she could chill and eat melons all day long and sleep with sloths. Of course she gets a pretty name and cool powers! She has a dead father, (that she doesn’t know about, so she’s not really sad about him) but a loving, caring mother. She never has to fight for her life, or hunt for food, or go a day without water. Then she goes to this peaceful school run by heroes only a bit older than she is and automaticly befriends EVERYONE. (seriously, how did this happen? Teach me your ways, bratty night dragon) Of course everyone loves her because she’s beautiful too, and when danger strikes, everyone protects her. When the others find out about her powers, they are mad at her- but say that they wouldn’t have cared if she told them earlier. Magically, they forgive her. And she finds a magic rock that stops her mind controlling and heroically gives them out- to only her friends. The rest of the world doesn’t need privacy, does it? Nah. Oh, did I mention her invisible friend who she heroicos tries to save? From then on, her life is bliss. I guess it was from the start, anyway. She has no flaws. She’s pretty, powerful, nice, accepting, the whole bundle. Well, it tries to make her seem that way. But really, she has no personality. She’s no longer the “shy, smart one”. She isn’t even the “powerful, confident superdragon”. She’s just...there. I did like her during her book, but she was definitely my least favorite PoV. She’s even kind of snotty and narcissistic during Escaping Peril. She even had the nerve to tell Peril to ''stop thinking '' something just because Moon didn’t like it. Moon was the one barging into Peril’s head! Quoting Moon: “Maybe you should stop thinking about.....” “I want you to try to make your thoughts less disturbing.” How rude (and blatantly mean) is that? Telling someone with a horrible past who is clearly trying to fit in that their thoughts are disturbing? Poor Peril. I wouldn’t blame her if she cried herself to sleep after that. (Assuming she can cry... I guess it would turn to steam?) Moon was basicly saying that Peril is the deranged killer that she was trying not to be. Alright, I’m out Thanks for reading my rant and have a potato-filled day.